


Dance With Me

by TwoHeartsOneHome28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballet, Dance teacher Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoHeartsOneHome28/pseuds/TwoHeartsOneHome28
Summary: Louis Tomlinson. Let's just say he's not your average prince. For one, he's gay.His mother doesn't know that though and has insisted upon holding a ball for him to find a wife.Harry Styles. He's been the dance teacher for the Royal children since he graduated from the Royal Institute of Arts at the age of 18, having been admitted to university early on his merits.Louis needs to be taught how to dance. His mother decides he needs a teacher.Harry Styles becomes Louis Tomlinson's dance teacher. That sounds simple right?Not when Harry is a god in human form.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a fic I've been wanting to do for a while however I've been working on other projects. Please feel free to leave your feedback. It really helps.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Louis didn't have the most conventional life. Then again, that often came when you were born into royalty. He couldn't blame his mother; she'd done her absolute best to raise all of her children as best she could but being next in line to the throne came with an unconventional life. 

But.. Louis wasn't exactly the most conventional prince either. For a start, he was gay. Now, it wasn't exactly frowned upon anymore but one day he would possibly become the first openly gay prince. His mother, though, was completely oblivious to that fact. Hence the conversation they were having right now. 

"Dance, you say?" Louis sighed. "Mother, I do not need to dance." Jay rolled her eyes at her son. She loved him, truly, but sometimes he could be a right pain in the behind. 

"Louis William, you need to learn to dance if you are ever to find a bride. You're getting on a bit now, you know," She pinched her brow before looking to him again, her fond displeasure clear on her face. He was almost offended. He was only 23. "Look, he's been teaching your sisters for years. I trust him with you. I know it's a little unconventional but if there's anyone that I trust to teach you to dance, it's him." 

"Him?" 

The door clicked open and in walked the most beautiful person Louis Tomlinson had ever seen. Brunet curls and emerald green eyes. And.. Pink ballet shoes? 

The tall male strode across the room with confidence that one would not expect someone to have in the presence of royalty, especially someone who wasn't from nobility themselves and Louis couldn't help but admire him. Especially when he looked.. Like that. Tight black clothing that showed off his muscular form, thick thighs and bulky arms. Louis was not aided in any way by the sheen of sweat that covered his beautiful form. Now was not the time, Tomlinson. 

The tall male bowed and took Louis' hand into his own, pressing a kiss to it with the most pink, kissable lips Louis had ever seen. "It's an honour to meet you, your highness." 

He pulled back with a smirk. Louis' mother seemed not to notice her son's sudden silence. "Louis, this is Harry Styles. He's going to be your dance teacher for the next few months." Louis hated it already. He'd have to resist this god of a man for the next few months. Watch him dance, hold him as they danced together. This was going to be a struggle.


End file.
